Crashed Over Doll House
by animegleek
Summary: Amazing how a 9 year old can scare them... "Onii-sama! We're just going to play house" she faked tears , apparently behind those tears were...(cover pic aint mine!)
1. The members

The members

* * *

><p>Oshitari served the ball back to Hiyoshi "Everyone gather up" Atobe called. Instinctively, all the regulars stopped at their matches and walked towards Atobe, "What is it Atobe?" they asked. Since it was only the usual regulars and Atobe asked the other members to occupy the remaining other courts, guess it was fine.<p>

He gave a sigh. Now this caught the regulars attention, "Hitomi is paying a visit" he breathed.

The regulars were stoned.

"You're kidding" Gakuto whimpered.

The last time they remembered, the little kid made them wear lipstick because if they don't their precious life will be drowned – how can a little kid do that? "The little brattling is paying a visit?" Hiyoshi gulped. There was also one more reason – oshitari will be the only person spared, don't forget Ootori too!

"No way Atobe!"

Too late her limousine arrived. The regulars turned their heads like a broken robot. "Hello again! Nice to see you again big brothers!" she waved. Their jaws dropped in horror. Funny it seems, the little girl is cute, she has a short but neatly cut black hair and she was waving happily at the regulars (she's wearing a pale yellow dress with matching sandals) and she's only 9 years old! She ran towards Atobe (whose face was hovered or somewhat unstable), "Kei-nii-san!" she squealed sweetly hugging him. "I came to play!" her sinister face came out but was stopped when her butler approached her, "Ojou-sama we'll pick you up in two weeks time in Keigo-bocchama's mansion. If you changed destinations please tell us ahead. May your stay be peaceful! Keigo-bocchama please take good care of Hitomi-sama" the butler said, "I must go now" he finished bowing. "Yeah I will" Atobe sweated. "Bye Carlos! See you in two weeks time!" Hitomi waved with a fit of giggles. As soon as the limousine was out of sight her giggles turned into cackles which sent shivers to the regulars.

Tezuka decided to accompany Sakuno and Tomoka as they journeyed to Hyoutei Gakuen; it was dangerous knowing those rich people, they were a big headache. He ended up accompanying them when Coach Ryuuzaki ordered the two to give some important match line-ups since her fax machine wasn't working. Since Tezuka knew how big and annoying they were he decided to come (okay I'm like a merry go round saying this)

At the same time Sanada and Yukimura went out for a walk – in their chosen destination, Tokyo – and it's just a walk. "Ah, Sanada-san!" Sakuno gasped. Caught by the voice Sanada looked to the certain direction.

"! Tezuka-kun – what a surprise to see you along with…" Yukimura trailed with a calm voice, _'Don't be mistaken Yukimura Seiich, no way I am a playboy'_ Tezuka thought. "Oh-uh Tezuka-sempai is just accompanying us. We're heading to Hyoutei" Sakuno said in a sweet voice. "Hyoutei?" Now I'm curious, "Do you mind us going with the two of you?" Yukimura smiled. Sanada only looked at him and so did Tezuka, "S-sure" she stuttered.

"I know! Oshitari-kun will be my father! Choutarou will be my onii-sama! Then Kabaji will be my bodyguard! Then…who's the mother? I don't want a gay couple to be my parents" Hitomi said all throughout. Seems like she settled into playing Family. Wait she said GAY COUPLE. This little kid is a pain. This led Oshitari along with the others to twitch.

"Sakaki-sensei says we should just leave it on top of his table" Tomoka said. "Thank you very much" they bowed as they got out of the office. "Anou, Yukimura-sempai! Sanada-sempai! Thank you for accompanying us!" Sakuno gave thanks. "Its no big deal!" Yukimura smiled. He stopped smiling as soon as something caught his attention, so he looked out the window by the hallway and saw what he expected but more than that, "Oh" he gasped. "What is it Yukimura?" Sanada ask. Yukimura's smile returned and pointed below. The others took a look. It was the Hyoutei regulars – being pointed (commanded) by a little girl.

"Great we're lacking family members!" Hitomi pouted. They were paler. "Atobe!" a soft voice called.

Atobe turned around – great just what needs! The sadistic Yukimura. The ever hard stoic duo (yet cannot be underestimated) Sanada and Tezuka and two girls. As far as he could remember they were Osakada Tomoka and Ryuuzaki Sakauno, if not mistaken they were now currently in their first year og high school.

"Hyaaaa!" Hitomi suddenly screeched. "What is it Hitomi?" Atobe panicked.

"Thye're perfect!" she brightened up and her eyes sparkled, the five persons blinked in confusion

"Don't drag them Hitomi!" Oshitari exclaimed

"No way Oshitari-kun! From now on! She will be my mother! Forget Oshitari being the father, he'll be my uncle and you will be the father!" she pointed to Sakuno (mother) and Sanada (father).

Now this distressed everyone well Sakuno was blushing.

"Let's start again" the little girl beamed.

"He will be my father (the guy with the cap and straight face) and she will be my mother (the girl with braids) and the girl beside her will be my grandmother!" she started pointing.

"Hey!" Tomoka shrieked.

"And then Jirou will be my grandpa. Oshitari will be my uncle! Choutarou will be my onii-sama. Kabaji will be my bodyguard. Ryou will be the butler. Keigo and Gakuto will be…"she started ecstatically and trailed.

Atobe anf Gakuto didn't want to hear it anymore. They were dog-tagged already.

"I know! Gakuto, since you like jumping around you'll be the pet monkey!" she said triumphantly.

"And Keigo-nii will be the dog!"

as soon as Atobe heard the word DOG it set him off. Never has he been so low. He could at least be someone rather than something!

"There it's all done!" she huffed.

Shishido and Hiyoshi started laughing, "Nice! No Great! Gakuto –monkey! Atobe –dog!" they shouted and in hysteric laughter.

Gakuto and Atobe cracked.

Yukimura controlled his laughter.

"Ano…excuse me but…" Sakuno started softly.

"No excuses! You're part of this so no escaping!" Hitomi snapped.

Sakuno inwardly panicked.

"Sakuno I think we should tell her" Tomoka whispered.

Now this is a confusing situation.

* * *

><p>This is my new story I'll try updating my other fics later on<p>

And here's a guide so you guys won't be confused

FAMILY MEMBERS GUIDE:

Father- Sanada

Mother- Sakuno

Big Brother- Choutarou

Uncle- Oshitari

Grandma- Tomoka

Grandpa- Jirou

Butler- Shishido

Bodyguard- Kabaji

Dog- Atobe

Monkey- Gakuto

Thanks for reading Doll house!


	2. Atobe Hitomi

Hi again! Thanks for all those who reviewed/alerted/favorite by the first chapter!

BTW I forgot to include Hiyoshi so if you have suggestion for his paper then please do so and I'll choose from one of your comments!

Enjoy the second chapter

* * *

><p>Atobe Hitomi<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for my harsh treatment earlier big sisters. I am Atobe Hitomi, the cousin of this big jerk – Atobe Keigo" she (little girl) introduced. "A pleasure to meet you Atobe-san" Sakuno smiled. "Iyaa~! I feel like a lady! How embarrassing!" Hitomi blushed. Sakuno sweatdropped., "My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno and my friend here is Osakada Tomoka" Sakuno introduced. "Ryuuzaki-san! Osakada-san! Will you please play with me!" Hitomi pleased squeezing their hands.<p>

The Hyoutei regulars sweat dropped

Yukimura smiled

Sanada lowered his cap

Tezuka almost lost his balance

"But we only went here for papers and…" Sakuno didn't get to finish her sentence as Hitomi started throwing tantrums and cried waterfalls, "My one-sans doesn't want to play with me!" she wailed.

Sakuno panicked, "W-wh-what should I do?" she went. "This little monster" Atobe twitched. "Leave her alone, Sakuno! She's just faking it!" Tomoka snapped. "But Tomo-chan she's just a kid" Sakuno answered back. The little kid gave puppy eyes, "Why? Cant you grant a little girl's wish?" Hitomi ask with puppy dog eyes.

Tomoka and Sanda twitched at that.

Tomoka gave up and hung her head. This girl was too powerful.

"Yay! Onee-san will play with me!" Hitomi cheered, Sakuno played along.

'This is a headache', Tezuka thought rubbing his temples. "Well then it's now decided! My new family will stay at the Atobe villa! Neh okaa-sama1" she continued to smile cheerfully (mischievously) at Sakuno.

Everyone's jaws dropped with the word "WHAT!" in their mouths.

Yukimura's smile widened, which was dangerous. He's planning something and that something is michiveous and sadistic.

"Kei-nii-san! Let's go to the villa!" Hitomi nagged her cousin

How far and worst can this get!

"Aren't you going to play for only today?" Tezuka finally spoke up,

"No!" Hitomi smiled.

Her personality was so far from what she looks, "For the two weeks I'll be staying with Kei-nii-san – that's how long they'll play with me!" she beamed, "You wouldn't spoil or destroy child's play? That's bullying!" she pouted.

This kid is rather critical

He gave a twitch

Atobe has no comment still a little bit dazed

Struck by his role of a D-O-G.

"Cough! Cough! Sanada, I'm going ahead. Cough! Cough!" Yukimura faked.

"I'll go with you, Yukimura!" Sanada concerned (easily tricked by Yukimura)

"No! No! You should stay! You don't want the kid to burst into tears again, right? *cough*" Yukimura said.

"But Yukimura" Sanada knitted his eyebrows

"I'll be fine. Don't worry" Yukimura replied.

Tezuka knew Yukimura was faking, though it was new that Sanada bought the act.

"I'll go with you – " Tezuka said to Yukimura with a nod, " – Ryuuzaki-san, Osakada-san. I'll just inform sensei about this. I trust ( ? ) them in your care Sanada" Tezuka finished though with a little hint of doubt. "Y-yeah" Sanada sweat dropped.

As said, Tezuka and Yukimura walked off. "Be careful!" Sakuno waved. Tezuka gave me a nod (which in response, Sakuno smiled). The two crossed the lane that's when Tezuka ask, "What plans do you have? I'm pretty sure it is only for your entertainment" he said plainly.

Yukimura chuckled, "Aye, you've seen right through" he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Hi! Hi! Hi! Tnxs for all the readers who appreciated it! I made this story cause I want to make Atobe suffer! mwahahahaha! Looks like I found a way to do so though involving others...this is an authentic idea I thought of so I hope the readers appreciates it! ^^<p>

Reviews are always welcome

Any forms of it so speak freely just don't curse ok!

Tnxs for reading I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The Plan

The Plan

* * *

><p>'<em>Gather your teammates Tezuka and I'll make sure I'll gather mines'<em>

Those were the words Yukimura said earlier. Tezuka really felt obliged keeping their coach's grand daughter safe; after all it was also a payback throughout her care for the team. He agreed after all and not forgetting to tell his parents he will borrow the villa (which was only a few blocks next to the Atobe villa. The location was in Osaka). Now that he thought about it. His parents.

The conclusions were…

"Okaa-sama, otou-sama! May I borrow the villa? Me and my team planned to take training there." He will say.

"Why of course!" his mom will answer while his father thinks thoroughly

or…(Repeat same question)

"Absolutely not! What if something happened to you, Kunimitsu?" they will say or might ban him forever…

He shivered at the thought – there was no way he will disobey his parents, but first things first! He has to tell Ryuuzaki-sensei and also call the Osakada residence and then asks his parents permission before telling the team.

"I see well, we cannot avoid that. Take care of the two, Tezuka" Ryuuzaki smiled. "Yes, thank you" he bowed. He had called the Osakada residence and it was a good thing they understood, they said they were going to send her luggage then, which he agreed.

Yukimura on the other hand told Sanada's grandfather. Well, Sanada never was good with children so his grandfather thought that this will be a good practice so he freely agreed.

Kunimitsu Tezuka bowed in front of his parents, "I beg of you. Please allow me to use the villa!" he said with politeness and dignity. His parents stared at him. This was it – quite different though, "Go on, son you can use it" his mother plainly answered.

That's it?

No more why? How come? Concrete reason? Etc!

He raised his head and his parents smiled, "If you want you can bring your friends along" they said. "A-arigatou!" he bowed and hurried to his room. Now the final one – to inform the people included in this crazed situation.

(..Tezuka might be OOC here…cause I have the feeling he does)

"Inui. Call or mail a message to everyone (the regulars) to bring clothes good enough for two weeks – we're going to Osaka" Tezuka said in a same tone. "?Why Tezuka?" Inui ask. "Just do what I asked you – I'll explain the details later" Tezuka cut off before Inui starts doing stuff. "…Okay then, goodbye" Inui was about to out the conversation, "Wait! Inui by chance f=do you have any contact numbers of the Rikkai Dai Regulars? Perhaps Yukimura?" Tezuka asked rubbing the bridge of his nose. There was a long silence with the sound of flipping a notebook was heard, "I do have Yukimura's. here I'll give it to you" Inui answered. He wanted to ask so badly yet he didn't want to taste the wrath of Tezuka not in the proper time and place.

Tezuka let out a sigh and called Yukimura – it was good thing Inui didn't dare snoop, "Hello? Could I speak to Yukimura Seiichi?" he asks politely through the phone. "Seiichi! It's for you!" someone shouted (probably his sister). "Who's this?"Yukimura ask as soon as he got hold of the phone, "It's Tezuka, desu" he answered. "Well, is there a problem?" he ask. "You could tell your team to pack 2 weeks supply of clothes – we're staying at our villa in Osaka where Atobe will be. Bring along Sanada's luggage. That's all" Tezuka answered. "Thank you, Tezuka-kun" Yukimura answered back. He immediately informs his team. Now it begins…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Seriously this story was really made to make Atobe suffer and I'll try harder! XD

Any forms of reviews are accepted as long as it is for the good of the story!

Please suggest a role for Hiyoshi cause I don't know what to give him.

For the next chapter expect the regulars to have a part and so on…

Thank you for reading again !


	4. Situation SOS

Situation S.O.S

* * *

><p>The Seigaku team gathered around their meeting spot. Tezuka looked at his watch, they still have time – he should start explaining. "We're all going to Osaka today. We'll stay there for two weeks due to an unavoidable circumstances" with that said he fixed his glasses with a worried look.<p>

"What circumstances?" Inui and Fuji asked.

"A child's un-harmful play of family" Tezuka answered.

"…"

"So…What does that have to do with us?" Momoshiro asked cautiously.

"Ryuuzaki-san and Osakada-san are involved" Tezuka answered.

"…and then?" his teammates was getting suspicious. It was just two girls...

"We cannot leave them be, we should at least repay their kindness since they have helped us a lot." Tezuka said.

"I guess it's the least we could do for coach" Fuji smiled. He was thankful enough he brought his camera with him.

"Rikkai Dai is also coming along" Tezuka closed his eyes.

As if on cue, an incoming group approached them

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu" Yukimura greeted with a gentle smile

"Cheers!" Niou said raisng his hand.

The two groups gathered around.

"Why is Rikkai Dai involved?" Kaidoh asked. Tezuka gave a deep sigh an Yukimura on the other hand chuckled. "! Now that I've noticed Sanada-kun isn't with you" Fuji scanned their team. "Oh, that's because he became the father" Yukimura smiled.

"!" they went while Tezuka sweatdropped.

"Still can't believe fukubuchuo got collared at it" Marui exclaimed.

"But it'll be nice seeing him in that insane situation" Niou snickered.

"Ryuuzaki-san is the mother as I could remember" Yukimura continued.

"EH!" the Seigaku team shouted.

"THAT UNEMOTIONAL SANADA-SAN GOT RYUUZAKI-CHAN PREGNANT!" Momoshiro exaggerated.

Ryoma choked at his ponta and coughed loudly while Tezuka felt a huge headache coming. Yukimura was enjoying this every little bit.

A bus honked in front of them and the door slid open, "Hop in you kids! I'll take you to the train station" Ryuuzaki-sensei (as they saw inside) offered. "Arigatou sensei!" Oishi said. They were driven to the train station – carrying Tomoka's, Sakuno's, and Sanada's luggage along.

Sakuno smiled worriedly

Sanada lowered his cap

Tomoka was in the verge of erupting

It seems the little monster is enjoying herself

"I'm so sorry you guys got into this" Choutarou apologized, "Oh no! This was all unintentional anyway senpai" Sakuno answered back. Sanada and Tomoka upon hearing her slumped back. "Let's just play our part!" Sakuno siled at him in a cheering manner. "Yeah!" Choutarou smiled back.

"It's a miracle they're the only people who're relaxed here" Gakuto stated while the rest gave a nod.

"Okaa-san!" Hitomi called out sweetly. "What is is?" Sakuno asked with a soft smile.

Yeah they should play along

"Okaa-san I want to eat already~!" she pouted. "O-okay, I'll go make some food. Ano, Atobe-san do you mind if I usee the kitchen?" Sakuno asked permission.

"Ah, go on" Atobe whisked

"Wai~! Choutarou-onii-san let's play! Hiyoshi-san too!" Hitomi smiled brightly while shaking Choutarou's hand excitedly.

Tomoka's phone suddenly rang, "Ah! Wgo could it be?" she asked herself as she fish out her phone.

"Sanada-san!" Tomoka whispered to Sanada. She tapped his shoulder and showed her mail,

_Osakada-san we're on our way_

_-Tezuka_

it said.

He gave a sigh at least they could be safe or so he thought.

"Wah! Its been a while since we've been here! Last time I rememe\ber Momo and Teuka was left by the train!" Eiji snickred at the thought.

Tezuka's left eyebrow twitched

"It was bad Eiji-sempai. We waited for two hours before another train tot Tokyo came!" Momoshiro responded

The group walked past the temple (where Eishirou's teeam worked before)

Soon they've reached Tezuka's villa, "Atobe's villa is just two lots away" Tezuka informed them as soon as they've entered his villa.

"It's pretty dusty here" Niou exclaimed.

"Do you mind helping us clean?" Tezuka threw Niou a broom.

"Heh" Niou smirked.

"Well we are staying here. At least we should be helpful" Yanagi inquired.

Before they started cleaning Tezuka mailed Tomoka, informing that they were already in the villa

"Hey! We're going for a walk can I borrow Sakuno?" Tomoka blurted out as soon as she read the mail. Not waiting for the kid's reply she pulled Sakuno and Sanada out.

"Tezuka-sama! Whre are you!" Tomoka shouted, "T-t-tomo-chan?" Sakuno sweatdropped. Marui and Kirihara who were throwing the leaves out saw the three approaching. "Fukubuchuo!" Kirihara bamed.

Hitomi puffed her cheeks, "Hitomi-chan she'll be back" Oshitari tried to calm her down, "Oi! Atobe, do something about your cousin!" he called in an irritated voice. "Hitomi couldn't you wait? They'll be back" Atobe called. "My dear cousin…" Hitomi's aura became calm and beautiful, "How dare you tell me what to do you dog!" she said loudly like an exploding bomb. "Sometimes I just forget her age" Gakuto snorted. "Well it's a good thing my cousin don't fire me" Oshitari sighed. "Or does he?"

"Hey dog! Help me find okaa-san an otou-san!" Hitomi said. "Address your older cousin properly!" Atobe finally snapped "But at this time Keigo-nii-chan you're the dog!" she said nicely then rudely.

"Eh, so that was what Yukimura means. Otou-san and okaa-san…" Fuji trailed. Eiji controlled his laughter. Ryoma gave a stare.

"Mada mada dane! But I hope you survive!" Ryoma said with a smirk. "Admit it Echizen you want to be the father!" Momoshiro teased. Ryoma blew out all the contents of his drink. "Easy fellow" Marui said plainly while patting his back. "Just what is that senpai! Ryoma demanded. Sakuno was turning bright red.

"Well we brought you some clothes. As I've heard about your situation. The little kid is very persistent. I think you should just play with her. The better to please her" Oishi smiled warmly. "Arigatou Oshi-sempai" Sakuno thanked him.

(_^.^_)***************(_^.^_)

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Where did you go?" Hitomi shouted. Atob merely gave a sigh. This kid will outsmart the nuclear bomb for some reason. He then spotted people inside Tezuka's villa. Without further adieu he rushed toe\wards it and called out, "Tezuka! Tezuka! Oi Tezuka! Are you in there?" he called. "Oi Kigo-nii, I mean dog. What are you doing?" she butt in.

"Atobe?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow as he opened the door. Hitomi was beside Atobe who had a gold collar on his neck, a pair of dog ears, and a rope ringed around his wrist while the kid beside him was holding the other end. Forget the color of his collar, at least this is on a whole new level!

The last thing Atobe want Tezuka to see is this.

Something flashed at Atobe's face and before he kneew iot he heard a chuckling Fuji, "This is nice! Thanks Atobe!" Fuji exclaimed walking inside the villa.

As soon as Fuji was gone there was a ling silence, "Okaa-san!" Hitomi shouted. It seems she saw Sakuno's braids. Before she could rush in, "May I come in?" she gavee a bright smile to Tezuka. He gave nod and she started screaming 'mommy' and hugged Sakuno to death.

Hitomi had taken a liking to Sakuno but not to Tomoka.

"Oh if it isn't – "Niou was cut off, "Ore-sama is not in the slightest bit of delight" Atobe glared. "Che, Commoner millionaire\! You're not of Royal blood even, pupiina" Niou teased. Atobe wanted to cut the air in Niou's lungs but just ended up shouting.

"What are you shouting about doggy?" Hitomi snapped.

There was brief silence before everyone bursts out laughing (except Sanada, Tezuka. Tomoka, and Sakuno. Since they are already aware of it). Yukimura only smiled

Even those who were keeping their manners tried hard to stop laughing. Count out Hitomi on this.

"Hah! Now that's epic!" Niou said through pants and laughs.

Sakuno sweatdropped.

"Mada mada dane, Monkey king – no Doggy!" Ryoma smirked. Everyone started laughing again.

"Don't call ore-sama DOG!" Atobe shouted.

Another headache. (Soooo cruel!)

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm back to update! Thank you for waiting patiently so here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

I know you'll find this chapter way to sadistic even I thought of it. If you think I hate Atobe thn I'm going to answer you that it's a no, just so happen when I thought of this was to make him suffer but not to the point of making it like a hatefic.

But anyway Reviiew please! I accept constructive criticism!

Thank you for reading this fanfic chapter!


End file.
